


Constellations

by alideetoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kissing, No Angst, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Soft Anakin Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alideetoo/pseuds/alideetoo
Summary: as reader and anakin grew up together, they navigated their feelings for each other through strange gestures - like pulling on each others' padawan braids. when they're older, though, it turns into something more affectionate. (how tf am i supposed to summarize bye)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all lmao this is the first fic i ever wrote so uh 🧍♀️ enjoy

_Ten_

Anakin’s words stung. 

You could feel the familiar wave of rage threatening to spill over inside and struggled to keep it back. Master Kenobi, sensing your uneasiness, shot you a look that would have silenced even his rowdy padawan, and in that moment, you made a decision that Anakin Skywalker would come to hate for years to come. You pushed the anger down and narrowed your eyes at your target. _This is a stupid idea. Stupid, dumb, stupid idea. You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t-_

“What, you’re not gonna respond? I told Obi-Wan I wanted someone new around here who could keep up with me,” Anakin taunted. “Not a girl who can’t even beat me at-”

_Blast it._ You swiftly reached behind Anakin’s head, wrapped your hand around his braid, and gave it a hard yank.

“-Kriff! What is _wrong_ with you?”

You retreated quickly back to your previous position, eyes trained on the ground as Master Kenobi ran over to chastise his padawan. The young Jedi’s complaints fell on deaf ears, however, because you pressed your lips together to stop a laugh from escaping as Obi-Wan instructed him to his bunk and assigned him a full day of meditation to “dwell upon what kind of speech is befitting for a young Jedi.”

You flexed your small hand as you watched Anakin be dragged towards the temple, protests filling the air. That trick would come in handy.

-

_Thirteen_

“Master!” Anakin howled, rubbing at his scalp with a scowl as he reached for you with his free hand. “Master!”

You laughed and dodged his grabs easily, wrapping your own braid around a finger to tease him. “Come on, Ani! Calling Master Kenobi to protect you from another _padawan_?”

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Obi-Wan appeared almost instantaneously at his padawan’s side, and you came to a complete halt, lowering your gaze. The Jedi master gripped Anakin’s shoulders with an intensity you could only wince at and gave him a once-over. “Anakin! What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you hurt _yourself_?”

“It’s _her_ again,” the boy grumbled, giving you a look, which you reciprocated with pleasure. He glowered when you stuck out your tongue. “She keeps- assaulting me!”

Obi-Wan directed his gaze at you, and you gulped, feeling once again like a child under your father’s shadow as he prepared to reprimand you. “Young one? Would you care to explain?”

“We…” You forced your eyes to meet his piercing scrutiny, and the lie spilled out of you before you could help yourself. “We were sparring, Master. I know we’re not supposed to outside the temple- I take full responsibility. It won’t happen again.” _Too fast. He’ll never believe it._

You could’ve sworn you saw a flicker of disappointment in Obi-Wan’s eyes, but the look was gone as soon as it had appeared. He nodded and released Anakin, turning back to the Jedi temple. “See that it doesn’t happen again.” That was almost too easy. Where was Master Kenobi’s signature meditation routine?

Anakin whirled around, wide-eyed in disbelief. “But Master-”

“Y/n, I’ll be accompanying you in your training and meditation today. Come now, little one.” And there it was.

You groaned internally at the punishment, but followed Master Kenobi through the grand archway with a spring in your step, saluting the fuming padawan behind you with a grin. “See ya, Skywalker.”

-

_Seventeen_

“So. First assignment. With Obi-Wan.”

“Yep.” Anakin’s tone was indifferent as always, but his chest swelled with pride each time he spoke of his very first mission. You couldn’t help but smile at his boyish excitement, the way his grin would go lopsided if it was genuine and how his force signature would buzz with anticipation. “Master Windu said it might take several months, if the negotiations drag on.”

The smile fell from your face. “ _Months_?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and punched your arm lightly. “Oh, don’t miss me too much. I’ll write as often as I can.”

“Right.” You cleared your throat, then extended your arms towards him. He flinched at the sudden movement, but relaxed into your touch as soon as your arms closed around his torso. 

As much as you claimed to hate him, there was no denying it. Anakin Skywalker was your best friend - arrogance, sarcasm, knuckle headedness and all. You two had bonded inexplicably quickly since your first encounter seven years ago, and together, you were every Jedi master’s worst nightmare. You chuckled quietly at the memory of Obi-Wan’s look of relief when he had been informed of the mission. Despite his protests that he wasn’t the right man for negotiations, even he couldn’t mask the smile that had come over him when he realized he would only be dealing with Anakin for months on end. Ani was still a pain wherever he went, but at least Obi-Wan wouldn’t have to wrangle the two of you at once. Still, you didn’t like the thought of being separated from your best friend for so long.

“Be safe,” you mumbled into his shoulder. Force, he was getting taller every day.

He gripped you tightly, then stepped back. “That’s Obi-Wan’s job. I’ll be having the time of my life and detailing it all to you while you _meditate_.”

You smirked half heartedly and reached behind Anakin’s head, giving his braid an affectionate tug and leaping back before he could retaliate. “More time for me to train and advance, you mean. Next time you see me, I might just be a fully fledged Jedi knight.” You stroked your chin in imitation of Obi-Wan and waved Anakin off. “See ya, Skywalker.”

-

_Nineteen_

You lounged across your bed, back against the headboard as you scrolled through your data pad. There was nothing particularly interesting to look at, really, but any minute now, he would be-

There it was. That cold, clean blue you had grown so accustomed to.

Not bothering to look up from the pad, you tried to remain disinterested. “Finally caught up, Ani?”

You could feel his smirk from across the room. His force signature, usually a comfortably dark navy, buzzed with electricity. “ _Those_ are your first words to me? When I’ve just been named a knight?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot, a ball of excitement.

No use keeping the act up any longer. With a kriff-eating grin, you threw the data pad haphazardly across the bed and catapulted into Anakin. He hit the door frame with an _oof_ , but laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist, letting his chin rest lightly on your head. “Is this how Obi felt when I was his padawan?”

“Hey!” You protested and pulled back, jabbing a finger into his leather-bound chest. “You can’t talk that way to your elder.”

“Elder?” Anakin quirked a brow, but it gave way to his lopsided smile. “Alright, I apologize, fellow _Jedi knight_ ,” he conceded, eyes bright with mirth. “Though you are only an elder in terms of how long you’ve been a knight. Everything else…”

You rolled your eyes and scratched at your imaginary beard, imitating Obi-Wan’s mannerisms. “Age is no matter when it comes to experience, my young apprentice,” you said sternly, giving him your best _I’ve-aged-thirty-years-in-the-ten-years-I’ve-known-Anakin-Skywalker_ eyebrow raise. He broke out into laughter, and your heart swelled with pride at the sound.

Shaking your head, you reached behind Anakin to give his braid a quick tug, but nothing made contact with your fingertips except for a frayed bit of hair. Kriff, you had forgotten. Your arm hovered awkwardly over his shoulder, fiddling with the recently charred tips. Anakin had been growing out his hair to “get a head start” in the awkward stage it would inevitably go through between close cropped and Obi-Wan’s locks - a style you had begged Ani not to pursue, but there was no changing his mind once he made it up. Still, the remnants of his padawan braid stuck out against his short hair, burnt from Master Kenobi’s saber. You attempted to smooth it down, but to no avail.

“Don’t have that anymore,” Anakin remarked quietly, his lopsided smile settling into his usual emotionless guise. His determined gaze met yours, yet the barely contained buzz of his force signature betrayed his neutral expression. You had known Ani for nearly ten years - not knowing what to make of his appearance troubled you.

And seeing him in front of you like this, his eyes like stormy waters and honey hair just starting to form a wave, it was a strange feeling. You could still see the ten year old boy who had tormented you from your first encounter with him, but _everything_ was different now. He loomed over you, something that had originally been annoying but felt endearing now, like he wasn’t only your friend, but your protector, too. That boy had saved your life more times than you could count. And his face - free from any physical marring, but just underneath those princely looks was a sea of emotions. You knew him better than anyone else, and yet, even you couldn’t tell what he was thinking sometimes. It scared you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. “Nope.” Why were you still touching his hair? Hesitating, you began to retract your hand, but Anakin gently stilled it against the back of his neck. You shivered. His hand was cool and solid.

Unsure of what to say, or think, or do, you parted your lips, hoping what you needed to say would come to you like it always did.

And then time seemed to slow as he closed the gap between you, eyes squeezed tightly shut as his soft lips met yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, the feeling foreign, but the way he moved so gently against you, one hand still connected to yours on his neck, the other softly cradling your cheek, lips warm and full and shy — you let your eyes close and pulled him closer to you. And the galaxy exploded behind your closed eyes, traveling to your chest and making it hard to breathe as you moved against Anakin, arms around his neck to bring him as close as possible. He tasted like mint and honey, no doubt a product of Obi-Wan’s teas. And you knew what he smelled like. But up close, with his nose against yours, skin touching skin, you couldn’t help but smile at the faint scent of bioluminescent flowers from the courtyard garden. Neither of you had ever done anything like this before, and yet — you moved as if you were one, connected in your breaths like his hair tangled around your fingers.

He pulled away first, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths and lips swollen from the kiss. Your eyelids fluttered open and found him searching your eyes for some sign of approval, disgust, love — _anything_. Hesitantly, you offered him an affectionate tug, hands still intertwined in his hair.

Anakin inhaled sharply at the gesture. “I- I’m sorry, I just-” He straightened up to his full height, which left you at a loss below him. You pulled your arms back and clasped them together in front of you as he stuttered, withdrawing from you. “I didn’t know if you wanted to- and I didn’t mean to- I mean, I meant to, I always meant to, but-”

“I wanted to.”

You silenced him with a small smile, though your heart was racing — was this not what he wanted? Why had he initiated it if not? And why had you liked it? Or kissed him back, for that matter? You’d never thought of Anakin in that way, or at least not consciously. _So why do you hate it when he jokes around with the other girls?_ Because he was your best friend. And best friends save their best jokes for each other, or something like that. _And you flirt with the clones because…?_ Because it’s fun. And it got Anakin riled up, which was always funny to watch-

Oh, Maker. Obi-Wan would kill you for this. You liked Anakin Skywalker.

Eyes widening at the realization, you took a step closer to him, your feet nearly in between his from the proximity. Your eyes met his gaze of their own accord, and for a second you couldn’t think of anything to say as you watched his pupils dilate in a sea of stormy blue. You swallowed. He did the same. “Can I kiss you again, Anakin? I just- I need to be sure.”

A beat. Then he nodded, and you rose on your toes to meet him, and it was as if you had never separated. Everything aligned as clearly as the constellations in the night sky, ones Anakin had always had to point out to you as younglings, but as you clumsily explored the depths of your feelings for each other through this strange, sweet gesture, you found yourself recognizing Kuna, and Grapid, and Saphis in the stars behind your eyelids. If one person could make you feel so— so _ethereal_ , how could it possibly be a bad thing? 

Anakin breathed a small sigh, tearing you from your thoughts, and you reached up to cup his face gently, not breaking the kiss. His cheeks felt smooth and warm under your hands, and you traced each freckle and beauty mark you’d memorized from your years together like they were constellations. _Kuna. Grapid. Saphis._ You felt your heart break and mend itself again at the realization; that Anakin Skywalker had been what was missing from your life, that he had been the one meant to heal your heart, and you his, that he was the constellation meant to guide you home. And you knew he felt it, too; his force signature grew soft and hazy and bright, and he pulled you closer, and you could feel his heart beating along with yours, and in his arms like this, against your door frame at the time of day where the sun filtered into your room with a burnt orange light, everything would be okay.


End file.
